Sanity
by KivaEmber
Summary: Another random drabble. Ichigo was bored with normal life, and it was Shiro, the crazy hollow who lived in his head, that kept him semi-sane. Implied HichiIchi.


**Title: **Sanity

**Artist/Author: **KivaEmber

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Hichigo Shirosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki

**Rating: **K+ (some implied stuff)

**Warning: **Ichigo brooding, Shiro molesting Ichigo, and randomness. I don't think there's any bad language…

**Summary: **Another random drabble. Ichigo was bored with normal life, and it was Shiro, the crazy hollow who lived in his head, that kept him semi-sane. Implied HichiIchi.

**A/N: **Trying out characterisation again :D

If you don't already know, there's a poll going on my profile for the prompt of my super long HichiIchi oneshot. Go vote if you haven't already. And I hope you enjoy this random drabble, I wrote it because I'm procrastinating from my English work.

Which I'll finish now…

Enjoy!

**X.x.X**

"_I'm a homoprobe."_

**X.x.X**

**ROUTINE**

Considering how random Ichigo's life was, it seemed pretty farfetched that he'd somehow create some form of routine amongst the chaos. But, he did. It was even getting to the point where life seemed…stagnant, after the insanity that was Aizen and his Arrancar cast, and the Shinigami being jerked around like some sick parody of a puppet show, the normalcy of going to school and purifying low level Hollows was…boring.

Torturously so.

He was going to University soon; in a couple of months after he finished his final exams. He would be moving out, at last, away from his childish crazy dad and out into the 'Big World'. Hollows were bound to follow him though.

But even the knowledge of finally living on his own did nothing to interest him about his human life. Even if he got a job to be able to afford food, his Shinigami duties would most likely get in the way and cause him to get fired, but that was life and Ichigo knew he'd get by somehow. If worst comes to worst he could freeload off of Urahara, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to endure the same horror as Renji had.

But the point was, until he reached those unknown times which would most definitely be more exciting then now, Ichigo was stuck going through the motions in a zombie-like manner.

Get up. Kick dad in his stupid goat-face. Grab toast. Run to school. Get interrupted on way to school and kill an annoying Hollow. Get to school late. Apologise. Have to run out of class because of a Hollow. Kill Hollow. Run back to school. Have detention. Skip detention because of a Hollow. Kill Hollow. Go home. Miss dinner because of a Hollow. Kill Hollow. Collapse in bed. Get woken up at three in the morning by a Hollow. Kill Hollow. Collapse in bed again. Wake up two hours later to go to school. Repeat.

It was enough to drive him to levels of insanity that his inner Hollow would be proud of.

Speaking of his inner Hollow, Shiro was the only one that prevented him from doing something stupid and reckless to alleviate the boredom, i.e running into Hueco Mundo without his Soul Cutter and try to beat a Menos Grande with is bare hands. And Ichigo knows that it's bad when a crazy idea like that sounded pretty good and he had to catch himself before he made a _Gargantua_.

Shiro was about as predictable as a rabid dog and as dangerous too. The albino leapt out at random times, either to stab him or to molest him, cackling that wild howl of his, and also had a strange obsession with chocolate. Many times Ichigo would find Shiro cramming a stolen chocolate bar into his mouth, or storing the treats in his pockets. It was baffling, but Ichigo decided not to question it.

Still, even though he would never admit it out loud or mentally, Shiro, the crazy inner Hollow that lived in his head, kept him sane. It was-

"_**SURPRISE MOLESTING ATTACK!"**_

"_**HOLY SHIT!"**_

As if summoned, the aforementioned Hollow had tackled him and tried to tear off his trousers, jarring Ichigo out of his thoughts and away from his school desk. Enraged, the young Shinigami shrieked loudly with indignant fury as Shiro merely giggled in response.

But amidst the teacher's alarmed questions, the confused student's murmurs, and Ishida yelling about 'perverted hollows' and 'rooms', Ichigo amended his last thought as he smacked his Hollow across the face and kicked him away from his crotch.

No. Shiro drove him so insane he overshot back into sanity.

**OWARI**


End file.
